


Faking it

by The_Shattered_Angel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake Girlfriends, High School AU, Joffrey being a dirty cheater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shattered_Angel/pseuds/The_Shattered_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa considers the different things she could do to get back at him before giving up with a groan. She looked at Margaery. "Do you have any ideas?"<br/>Margaery seems to consider this for a moment before coming to a revelation "We could date each other!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got this from a prompt on tumblr  
> http://creepy-unclebaelish.tumblr.com/post/109964354169/au-where-margaery-and-sansa-get-back-at-joffrey
> 
> (But don 't read it unless you want a spoiler of the next chapter)

 

Sansa wasn't a hundred percent sure how she ended up with Margaery Tyrell in her bedroom, but here she is, sitting lightly  on Sansa's bed awkwardly looking at her. Sansa  herself is sitting a foot or two away from her on the bed, staring  back, even though it's rude, trying to find a reason that she would be here.

 Margaery is the new girl in school, she had just transferred on Monday. Sansa hadn't even really talked to her before she showed up at  Sansa's front door and requested to talk to her with a kind smile. Obviously, Sansa had heard of her and seen her in school. Every one of Joffrey's friends had been talking about how hot the new girl was.

The one named Margaery Tyrell, who had just transferred with her brother from Highgarden High, and  was a Junior. Sansa was a sophomore, so she makes the assumption that Margaery was a year older than her. The first time Sansa saw Margaery Tyrell was across the lunchroom, in the middle of a crowd of popular people who no doubt wanted her to sit at their lunch table.

The first thing she noticed was how effortlessly beautiful she was. She couldn't see a trace of make-up on the other girls face. Her hair was luscious and shiny, her chestnut curls looked like silk flowing in waves down the other girls milky shoulders. For once, she had to agree with her boyfriend's stupid friends. Margaery Tyrell was hot, in simple terms. Sansa could think of a thousand other words to describe the other girls beauty and grace, but she supposed that hot could do the job just fine.

The two of them only had one class together, art class. Though Sansa wasn't even expecting to have any with her because of the difference in year. Margaery, as it turns out, was  terrible  at art. She didn't have good technique, didn't know how to properly use her tools, and basically just had no idea what the hell she was doing. Luckily for her, just about every guy in the room, even the ones with girlfriends, offered to help her out.

Sansa is pulled out of her thoughts when Margaery clears her throat from her bed . " I'm sorry for showing up unannounced, I just-" Margaery broke off and gave Sansa a quick, sympathetic look. "I really need to tell you something."

Sansa glanced  at her with what must have been a look that said 'go on' because that is exactly what Margaery did. "Well, yesterday Joffre y asked me to meet him behind the bleachers, he said he wanted to ask me something," Margaery looked up at Sansa, as if  to see if she was listening. "Well, when I got there, he started trying to kiss me, I mean, I pushed him away, of course, but when I questioned why he was trying to kiss me when he had a girlfriend he said these  awful, nasty  things about you. And he said it wasn't the first time he had gone to another girl to get what you wouldn't give him." The words rushed out of Margaery quickly, like a flood gate had opened and a tsunami   of words had been  the result.

Sansa gulped audibly, she had known that something was going on with Joffrey. But she couldn't ever place what it was exactly. She should probably be angry, she should be crying tears of rage , throwing things and shouting about what a dick he was. That was probably how most girls would respond to finding out that their boyfriend had been cheating on them, but all she felt was a layer of resentment settling in her stomach.

Margaery shifts toward her, putting a hand on her shoulder, seemingly trying to comfort her. Sansa appreciates the intention, but she really doesn't need it. "Thank you," She tells Margaery. at Margaery's confused look she adds "for telling me, obviously there are many other girls that have been with him that haven't bothered to tell me."

Margaery nods, understanding. "Of course, it was the right thing to do." A concerned look settled on Margaery's features. "Are you okay?"

Sansa nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'm okay. I-" Sansa pauses, trying to find the words. "I want to do something to get back at him."

Margaery considers the words for a moment. "That's understandable, I guess. I would probably want the same thing if I was in your position."

Sansa considers the different things she could do to get back at him before giving up with a groan. She looked at Margaery. "Do you have any ideas?"

Margaery seems to consider this for a moment before coming to a revelation "We could date each other!"

Sansa choked on her spit. "What?!" She exclaimed "You know I'm- I'm not gay, right?"

Margaery rolled her eyes, "Of course not. I don't mean actually date you, I mean we could fake date each other. It would be your way of revenge on Joffrey and it would keep all the guys off of me. It would be like killing two birds with one stone."

Sansa blinked, that was actually a great idea. If she broke up with Joffrey then she would just be ridiculed and made fun of for being left alone while Joffrey would probably rebound easily. But, if she was with Margaery, the new hottest girl in school then  no one  could make fun of her.

She looked up at Margaery, who was awaiting her answer. "That’s a really good idea."

Margaery smiled brightly, "Great! I'll see you at school tomorrow," She said while standing up and gathering her things before stopping at the door and turning around to teasingly add "babe."

Sansa laughed lightly, before realizing she didn't even get Margaery's number. She figured she would get it the next day at school.

~Sexy line break is sexy~

Sansa crossed the lunchroom before stopping in front of Joffrey, who was engaged in a conversation with his friends, not even noticing her. "Joffrey, we need to talk."

Joffrey looked at her with a disinterested look. "What?" He asked, annoyed that she interrupted his conversation.

"I'm breaking up with you." She replied, her words were sharp and venomous. 

Joff re y gave her an incredulous  look before a harsh laugh escaped his mouth. "Thank god, I was going to break up with you later anyway, I'm gonna go ask out that Margaery girl. I know she wants me." His friends gave him high fives. "Oh look, here she comes." An ugly smirk spread across his face.

Sansa turned her head to see Margaery walking toward them. She smiled brightly at her, thinking that this was it, she wonders if she should get a camera and snap a picture of  Joffrey's  face when she tells him.

When Margaery reaches them she stands next to Sansa, raising her eyebrows at her. Joffrey is quick to try and humiliate Sansa "He y Margaery, I know that the only reason you didn't want me the other day was because I was with Sansa, but the stupid bitch just dumped me." He sent a snarl in Sansa's direction before continuing with his leer in Margaery's. "So, wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked with a confident smirk, completely believing that there was no possible way that Margaery would say no.

Margaery gave a mock pitying look before replying "I'm really sorry, but I'm already in a relationship."

The reply offset Joffrey for a moment. But of course, he rebounded from that quickly. "Well, let me talk to them. I'm sure that they would be more than willing to let me date you after I have a word with them."

Margaery smiled brightly, "Sure," She turned to Sansa. "What do you think, babe?" Margaery slid to Sansa's side. Margaery wrapped  her arm around her waist and leaned  into her side.

Joffrey had a confused scowl on his face when they turned to look at him again. Sansa pretended to ponder it for a moment before replying, "No, you're all mine. Nothing will change my mind." Margaery and Sansa smiled at each other for a moment, both knowing that the other was trying very hard not to laugh.

Joffrey looked like he was about to protest, and as much as Sansa would love to hear his annoying voice exclaim how fake their relationship was, how two girls could never like each  other like that she decided she would squash it before he could get the words out. She turned towards Margaery and pushed the other girls chin up and lightly pressing their lips together.

Margaery's lips were very different than Joffrey's. While his were dry and cracked, hers were soft and light, with a thin layer of lip balm spread over them. While Joffery's kisses were rough and needy, as though he was trying to claim her Margaery's was sweet, a light, delicate push . She quickly decided in that second that kissing Margaery was more pleasant than kissing Joffrey ever was.

They slowly pulled away from each other. Looking into each others eyes for a moment before turning back to look at Joffrey. Sansa had to bite down on  her lip to stop from laughing. He looked completely flabbergasted. His jaw hanging open and his eyes wide. Sansa decided that to answer her earlier question, yes, she should have brought a camera to take a picture of this.

The two of them turned away from him, because gods know that if they had kept looking that they would have burst into laughter. They gracefully walked out of the lunch room into the empty hallway. They quickly checked if anyone else was there before doubling over in laughter.

"Oh my gods, his face." Sansa said in between giggles.

Margaery laughed too. " I know, I thought he was going to explode." She breathed, trying to catch her breath. " And that kiss was genius, I could tell he was about to shout and call us out."

Sansa smiled lightly. "I think that we're going to be great fake-girlfriends."

Margaery smiled back. "Definitely."


	2. Chapter 2

Margaery and Sansa walked hand in hand to art class. They started to elbow through the massive crowd when the sea of students suddenly parted for them. They gave them enough space to walk through and  everyone  was looking at them. That’s about the time that the realization hit Sansa that she had broken up with the most popular boy in her year and told him she was dating the most popular girl in the year above her right in the middle of the most populated place in the school.  Obviously  everyone knew.

That's also about the time that the realization hit her that her siblings go to the same school as her and would probably be the first to know.

Fun.

She and Margaery ducked into their shared art class. As they were about to break their handhold the teacher announced to the class, "We will be working in partners today, get with someone and sit next to each other."

Sansa looked around. Now was normally the time when all of the males (and some females) in the class would swarm to Margaery, trying to convince her to be their partner. When no one moved Margaery sent a sideways glance at Sansa before asking "Well, Miss Stark. Would you do me the hono r of being my partner?" She asked teasingly.

Sansa roller her eyes before replying "It would be my pleasure."

The two of them sat at the closest empty desks before looking up at the art teacher. "Today, I am going to see how well your attention to detail is by having you paint your partner. Please have a partner gather your supplies and start immediately."

After Sansa gathered the paint palettes and brushes. She looked over to where Margaery had adjusted two easels facing each other and walked over. She handed Margaery her supplies before sitting down and getting to work. It didn't take her long to get started and started trying to focus on the exact color of Margaery's eyes. 

She looked up to see their exact shade of blue. Her eyes were hypnotic. Margaery wasn't exactly looking directly at her, she was staring at her canvas, as if her glare would make it look better. Her brow was slightly furrowed in frustration, a tiny frown on her lips. In that moment Margaery decided to look up, staring Sansa directly in the eyes. Sansa felt the all breath she had in her lungs get sucked out as she saw the pure intensity of the other girls gaze.  Her eyes are a light blue. Sansa felt as though she was looking directly into the sky mid-day. She made a mental note to grab the sky blue paint for her eyes.

She struggled to tear her eyes away from the other girl.  She hadn't realized that the other girl had said anything until she said her name, breaking the spell. "What?" Sansa blurted. Like an idiot.

Margaery raised an eyebrow, amused. "I asked if you could show me the technique you're using, but if you're busy... " She trailed  with a teasing lilt.

Sansa stood up, sliding next to the girl to look at her canvas. It was at rocious there were stray lines everywhere, paint was dripping, it was just a mess in general.  Sansa sighed. She looked down at Margaery, who was looking slightly embarrassed. "Show me how you do it."

Margaery reluctantly grabbed her paintbrush and started to paint. Sansa groaned. "You're doing it all wrong. You dipped your brush too far into the paint, your strokes are inconsistent, you aren't even holding the paintbrush right."

Margaery turned to her. "Show me how to do in correctly then." There was a challenge somewhere in her eyes that Sansa couldn't back away from.

Sansa pushed her front against Margaery's back, reaching her right arm around her to put her hand over Margaery's. She began to move the older girls hand as though it were an extens ion of her own. Her perfected technique stood out on the canvas of blobs, but neither of them were very focused on the state of the painting.

Sansa was suddenly aware of just how close she was to Margaery. She could feel her toned back pressing back against her chest. There was electricity sparking along her arms starting from where their hands  were touching. The speed of the strokes began to slow before stopping. Sansa felt Margaery's gaze on the side o f her face. She didn't meet it, though. She quickly began her strokes again.

"It's all in the wrist." S he whispered to Margaery she felt Margaery shiver at her tone of voice. She felt Margery begin to lean closer to her face before-

RIIINNNNGGGGG

Damn, the bell.

Sansa practically jumped away from Margaery at the noise. She hurried over to her workspace, gathering her supplies and grabbing her book bag. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Margaery doing the same. As she turned to head out the door she felt Margaery grab her hand. Sansa turned to her, Margaery got close to her before whispering, "It will look weird if I don't walk you to class."

For some reason, Sansa felt like it was just an excuse, but she accepted it all the same. The two of them strode to Sansa's next class .

XXXXX MY LINE BREAK BRINGS ALL THE GIRLS TO THE YARD XXXXX

After the final bell Sansa walked out of her class to go to Robbs car. But as she opened the door to go outside and met the harsh cold outside she remembered that she would have to explain everything to Arya, Jon and Robb. It should be easy, "Hey, family. Yeah, I know I caused quite the scene saying I was dating the hottest girl in the school. But it's all an elaborate plan for vengeance!"

That would go over well. Not.

But luckily, in that moment, Margaery walked out the door behind her. She slipped her hand into Sansa's  easily. "Hey there, Stark. Want me to give you a ride home?"

Sansa sighed, relieved. "Definitely."

The two of them began walking toward  the student parking. All of a sudden Margaery grabbed her by the arm, stopping her. Sansa followed her gaze to where Joffrey and his gang of knuckleheads were rapidly approaching.

The two of them knew that there was only one thing for them to do that would get them to stop and go the other direction. But Sansa stood frozen. Something about kissing Margaery terrified her, even though she had just done so earlier that day, in front of everyone. Margaery seemed to take notice of her lack of movement, sending her a concerned look before glancing back at J offrey, he was almost at talking distance, they both knew he would shout names and cause trouble. So, Margaery made the final decision and put her hands on Sansa's cheeks before pressing their lips together.

Margaery's lips was the most addicting  thing that Sansa had ever felt. Smooth and silky, she was intoxicated , Sansa pushed back, fiercely. She took as much of Margaery as she could. It wasn't until her and Margaery's to ngues  touched that she began to pull away. When they were finished their breath was slightly labored. The looked around, many people were watching but Joffrey and his crew were  no where  in sight.

Sansa saw her siblings walk out of the school. "Let's go." She says to Margaery. Margaery leads her to her little red convertible. "Seriously?" She said, climbing into the passenger seat.

Margaery just smiles and pulls out of the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to only be 2 chapters long but... its been like a week... I thought I would drag it out a bit, still not sure if its a good thing or a bad thing.  
> And about that whole gone for a week thing. Well, I live in Hawaii and I took a trip to Florida. I took my back-up little laptop computer but found myself pretty occupied. Then when I got back I was lazy. So yeah, but at least I updated.

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be a one-shot but I feel like it would work better in chapters.  
> Please leave comments telling me what you think :D


End file.
